ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Wind and Water: A Breeze Short
Hi! This is a short (actually very short) story inspired by Episode 75: The Mask of Deception, specifically the scene with Nya and the farmers. It's basically that part with my OC Lin (Breeze) added in. Please don't alter without my permission, thanks! ≈ Sensei PurpleBrick Standing in the muddy, swamp-like ground of the rice field, I tried to blend in, hoping nobody would see I had a purple gi underneath the farming clothes. I knew nothing about rice, so I had to pretend I knew what I was doing. I continued to fiddle with the plants, thankful that Nya was to strike first. I cringed as I watched a man bully the farmers near him. That was why Nya and I had come here, to stop this tyrant. Somehow, he'd taken control of the farm and was treating the workers like slaves. Arriving and blending hadn't been any trouble, but now we needed some action. I held my breath as Nya walked by, carrying the buckets. It was time. "Hey you! Bring me some water!" He called to her. She stopped. "I said bring me some water!" Still she stood there. Then she straightened herself, revealing her face. "Its the Master of Water!" The man's henchmen cried "I don't care! Attack!" They obeyed. But as soon as they reached her she struck out with the bucket holder (can't remember its proper name, sorry), knocking them to the ground. "Thirsty?" She smiled. Two down, one to go. And she was doing it herself! Maybe I hadn't even needed to come along. But while Nya fought with the leader, I saw the henchmen get up and head towards Nya to back up their master. Quickly I took action. With a brisk wind I blew my straw hat off my head, and Nya's off of hers. Controlling the wind flow, I made the hats circle around the two, hitting them again and again. Confused, they finally spotted me. "Why don't you come over here and fight like a real ninja?" One said between hat strikes. "I'd love to," I said, increasing the wind speed to hit them harder, "But it seems I forgot my weapons!" A large sphere of water came our way and splashed over them, putting them to the ground. We had just tied them up when a voice came over Nya's communicator. It was Pixal. "Master Lloyd requests your presence back at the temple as soon as possible. He said it is urgent." she said. "Guess we better go," I checked my last knot to make sure it was secure. We decided to leave the men for the villagers to deal with. Summoning our elemental dragons, we took off while the people cheered. Once in flight, Nya said, "that was pretty funny, using our hats and saying you'd forgotten your weapons." "Well..." I looked down at my belt, and Nya did the same. My daggers were not there, nor were there any shuriken or cunai present. "You see, I really did forget my weapons!" Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Short Stories Category:Completed Stories